In the electrical arts, it has been the practice to provide a selectively separable electrical connection between first and second electrical circuits by mutually interfacing first and second electrical connectors, each being respectively connected to the first and second electrical circuits. In this regard, of particular interest are box-shaped female electrical connectors having an internally disposed resilient spring contact and opposingly disposed basal contact for engaging an inserted male blade. An interesting example of such an electrical connector is recounted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,175.
A number of concerns exist with respect to the aforementioned class of female electrical connectors, including: improving electrical conductivity of the conductive path; minimizing spring terminal deformation sensitivity; and minimizing male blade insertion force while concomitantly providing high contact force with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable if somehow a box-shaped female electrical connector could be devised wherein the conductive path is optimized, the spring contact terminal thereof is insensitive to deformation, male blade insertion is minimized and contact force with the male blade is maximized.